My Hearth Unlock, My dark Feelings
by Meicky
Summary: Una nueva historia, un nuevo camino. Después de 3 años de tranquilidad, una carta decidirá su camino, Quieres cambiar tu pasado o mejorar tu futuro, dos chicas, dos difíciles elecciones, esta elección ayudara a Amu a ser feliz con la persona que ama. Parejas: Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi,y nuevos personajes.


Holiwis a todas esas lectoras hermosas

Como están, al parecer hoy no es mi día

Estoy de muy mal humor

Pero bueno bahh, que importa es hora de los fics

Y aquí me inspire en este nuevo fic cuando pensaba en la imposible cuarta temporada de Shugo Chara, y POP, se me ocurre, como seria la historia adversa a Shugo Chara

Jejejeje

Bueno los dejo de aburrir y

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son total autoridad de Peach-Pit

Amu Pov

-Hooo…estoy muy aburrida- dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón en la baranda de mi cuarto

- Neee neee Amu-chan ha estado con ese ánimo desde hace un buen tiempo- dijo Ran perdiendo un poco de alegría

- No la culpes…es la "alegre Amu"- dijo sarcástica Miki

- No quiero una X-desu- dijo Suu con gotitas saliendo de ella

- Otra vez- dijo Día con una gotita en la cabeza

Hola, me llamo Hinamori Amu, te3ngo 16 años, estudio en la secundaria Seiyo, mis ojos son ámbares y mi cabello rosa chicle, mi físico a cambiado mucho desde hace unos cuantos años, y ahorita estoy muy aburrida U.U

-Amu-chan´- escuche a mi mama hablar detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto

-Pasa- le di permiso de entrar

- Te llego un correo- dijo mientras abría la puerta con un paquete en las manos

-Ok ok –dije mientras lo agarraba y me tiraba en mi cama a abrirlo

- Bueno, en unos minutos en almuerzo estará listo- dijo muy alegre

- Ok ok – dije ignorante

A ver qué demonios me mandaron…BAhhhhh

-Etto- dije al desenvolver en paquete

-Amu-chan- grito Ran

-N-no lo abras-desu- dijo Suu muy preocupada al ver la carta dentro del paquete

-Q-que pasa chicas- dije ignorándolas un poco preocupada abriendo la delicada carta de retoques dorados….uhhh pituco

-Demoooo Amu- dijo Día fuera de si

-Urusai- dije algo molesta

Bien la carta decía:

De Himari Atashie

Para Amu Hinamori

..

Quien es Himari…

Querida Amu

Tal vez no sepas quien soy pero

Debes saber algo muy importante

Un chica nueva llegara a tu escuela mañana y por tu bien no le debes decir nada sobre mi y tus charas

No le hagas caso a lo que te diga

A menos que….quieras seguir lo que ella desea

….

Quién demonios es esta, pff que mala broma…como si le fuera a hacer caso a una chica nueva…en donde cree que estoy en inicial

…

Al día siguiente

-Rima-chan, Tadase-kun Ohaio- salude como siempre a mis amigos

- Ohaio Amu- dijo mi fría y tierna Rima

-Ohaio Amu-chan- dijo Tadase mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía

-Alguna noticia de Ikuto- dije con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si, ayer me mando un correo e un video de su última presentación en Miami- dijo este con su tipia sonrisa

- Soo, le mandaste saludos de mi parte no?- dijo Utau viniendo de atrás con Kukai y Nagihiko

- Nop- dijo este con algo de gracia

- Serás...- dijo esta con el ceño fruncido

-Ohaioo- chillo Yaya mientras venia junto a Kairi…jejej Kairi es un tomate humano

- Ohaio Minna- dije en vez de saludar a todos, soy una floja lo se

- Nee Amu, Ikuto no te ha mandado ningún mensaje hasta ahora, que decepción- dijo la alegre Rima

- T-tampoco es como si me importara- dije con mi típico lado tsundere

- Tsundere detected- dijo Yaya con una cara chibi y un radar con un corazón T.T

- Ah?- dije con cara de wtf

- A tu tranquila Amu-chan le dije que lo extrañabas mucho- dijo este con cara picara igual que Utau

- T-ta-ta-TADASEEEEE- grite lo mas roja posible

- Y Marte ha aterrizado en la tierra- dijo Rima

-Que mala eres –dije con cara chibi

-hum-hizo un sonidito raro

…

-Etto minaa, quien es ella- dijo Nagihiko mientras apuntaba a la puerta mientras pasaba un chica alrededor de un montón de multitud...

Esa chica era extremadamente bonita, un físico de cualquier chica de manga ecchi, su cabello era morado y parejo y muy largo, ojos mitad rosados mitad ámbares, y una hermosa sonrisa

-Al parecer a llegado Himari- dijo algo disgustada Utau

-Hi-himari-dije confusa

-Himari Atashie, es conocida por saber cambiar los sueños de los dueños de las charas, puede que sus predicciones sean correctas pero no hacerle caso puede ser bueno y malo…- dijo serio Tadase

-E-ella, me mando una carta…ayer- dije sin más habla

-Eh- dijeron Utau y Tadase

- hmm- se oía una pequeña risita atrás mío

Volteo y me encuentro con una chica rubia, de flequillo arrimado a su ojo derechos, riso a los costados y dos coletas rizadas, ojos verdes y mitad violeta, cuerpo igual que el de Himari y también muy bonita

-Que quieres Victoricke- dijo disgustada Utau

-Nada en especial- dijo sin interés en el alboroto que armaba, se cruzo de brazos, y al voltear su alegre tranquilidad se cambia a un ceño fruncido- Himari- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica de antes

-Victoricke- dijo la otra seria

- Hinamori Amu- gritaron las dos viniendo hacia mi

- Ha,hai- dije nerviosa

-Te dije que no le hicieras caso, ahora haz lo que te digo, A quien de las dos escoges- dijo esta seria con las manos en la cintura

- Eh- dije confusa y nerviosa

- No vayas a dejar a dejar tu futuro en ella niñita confía en mí- dijo Victoricke

- minna, ayuda- dije asustada

- No podemos hacer nada, amu- dijeron mis charas

- Te han encadenado- dijo tristemente Tadase

- Eh?- dije nerviosa

- Amu, si no escoges a alguna de ellas, o tendrás un futuro bueno o malo, o podrás corregir algo de tu pasado, la cosa, es que nadie sabe quien escoge cada cosa…. Gomen- dijo Utau

- Eso es, que si no escojo nada me ira mal o algo así, y si escojo alguna de ellas podre cambiar mi pasado o mejorar mi futuro..- dije confusa

- Hai…demo…porque a ti- pregunto Utau

- Porque es la dueña de humpty lock, Tsukiyomi Ikuto si no me equivoco, escogió mejorar su futuro, esa es la única forma de cómo Hinamori Amu lo pudo salvar de Easter..- dijo VIctoricke con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

- Ikuto….- dije para mí misma

- Bueno vas a escoger sí o no..Niñita- dijo la rubia perdiendo la paciencia

- Yo escojo a- dije..

Bien los dejo ahí porque quiero que ustedes escojan a cual chica va a escoger Amu

Este comienzo es algo confuso lose

Pero se va aclarar con el tiempo

Espero que comenten y escojan con que chica quedarse

Yane me despido, Feliz Año nuevo y navidad atrasada


End file.
